The story of max
by sammy1234567
Summary: What will max do when his sister iis missing on his birthday? Will she return or will he have to be the hero and rescue her.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon max may**

protologue (i dont own pokemon)

Rain was falling through Petalburg city. Max, at the age of 7, was staring out his window. "I can't wait until tomorrow!" he whispered. Tomorrow was Max's birthday and the day May, his older sister, was going to visit.

Max shook his head trying not to tear up over his sister. Norman, his dad and the petalburg gym leader, then walked into his room. "Max its nine O'clock. You better get to bed." Norman said. His voice quiet as if he was trying not to disturb Max. "Yea, ok. Goodnight dad." Max replied climing into his bed and taking off his glasses. The lights went out and Max heard a quiet "Goodnight." from his dad. A few minutes later Caroline, his mother, came in th room, quietly tip toeing over to him. Max closed his eyed pretending he was asleep. Caroline sat next to him breathing heavily. She kissed him on the head and then hesitated as if she wanted to say something but decided not to. Once he was sure his mother was gone he jumped out of bed. Why had they been so quiet to him. Is mom and dad hiding something from me?Max escaped that thought. They wouldnt would they? That thought kept him up a while, until he finally put on his glasses and stepped out his room.

He looked at the clock. It read 11:30. His parents usually stayed up to twelve so he headed torward their room. Max stopped when he heard yelling.

"Shh! Be quiet! Your going to wake Max up!" Caroline yelled. "When are we gonna tell him!" Norman demanded. What are they hiding form me?Max thought. "I dont know..." Caroline admitted.

"I guess we will just let him figure it out on his own."

"Aggreed."

Max ran has fast as he could and curled up on his bed. He was scared of what they were hiding. He finally decided that it would just be best if worried later. I mean it was now midnight and his birthday was tomarrow. Maby May knew and would tell him tomarrow. Maby it was something good like his present! He wanted to think more about his present but he couldnt stay awake any longer. The boy then drifted into sleep forgetting to take his glasses off.


	2. Chapter 2

i dont own pokemon.

CHAPTER 1

Max woke up and looked at the clock. 10:35! Oh no. Max wanted to get up earlier so he could be their when may came at eight O'clock. He ran has fast has he could and ran down stairs. "May..." the boy yelled. No responce "MAY!" he yelled louder. Where was she? She was supposed to be here at eight. Max ran to his parents room. He could hear snoring from down the hall. Dad. His father snored all the time when he slept. "Why are they sleeping, it's my birthday, and where's may?" Max whispered to no one in particular.

Max opened the door and his mother, Caroline popped out of bed yelling "Happy birthday, Maxie!" Norman heard these words and got up tripping over himself still half asleep, managing to say "yea..."

"Umm mom dad, May isnt here yet." Max's eye's teared up at the fear of her not coming. Caroline and Norman looked at eachother and before they could speak max interupted.

"She will be here. I just know it! i mean its my birthday and she wouldnt miss it." Max had some doubt in his words but didnt show it. An awkward silence fell between them which lasted minutes but felt like hours to max. Caroline finally said "How about we get the birthday boy some breakfast." Max nodded and ran downstairs with Norman and Caroline.

Max's parents made him waffles with syrup on the side, and scrambled eggs with a piece of bacon. YUMM. Max ate it all while thinking of Brock the whole time. He dreadfully missed Brock's great cooking. The three of them then looked out the kitchen window. The clouds where all gray. Rain. "There's gonna be a storm." Norman announced.

"will may be ok?" Max asked concerned. "Dont worry about your sister. She will be fine." Caroline said in comforting but hesitant tone.

The rest of the day went ok. The three made cake and played games and even watched some pokemon movies. Now it was three O'clock.

"What would you like to do next, Max. Open presents or eat cake?"Norman asked cheerfully."Niether i want to wait until may gets here. She deserves some fun with me." Max said still concerned from her lack of being and Caroline gave max a look max knew quite well. Thats what they have been hiding! Its not my present.! he thought.

"Where...where is She?" the boy asked with anger in his voice. "Max, we were going to tell you but we didnt want to worry you." Caroline started "Where is she?" Max asked again. "Max... we dont know. she went missing a few weeks ago, but you have to understand..." before Caroline could finish max was out the door. Tears stung his eyes. He heard his parents calling after him and begining to run be he didnt dare to turn back. It had started raining now and he finally lost them. He had never run away before besides running off from getting mad at his sister. Shes been missing for a few weeks. Those words kept running through his head.

Max finally stopped and was outside Petalburg City. He walked into the forest and picked up berries to calm his growling stomach. "This is all a dream." He told himself. He pictured him and may playing like they used to together. He dropped onto his knees. He kept thinking about the good and bad times with his sister. He started to cry and he dropped the berries. After that he managed to say "Im so sorry i let you down." Max didnt know why he said it, he just did. He knew those words were to one person. May.


End file.
